Ten Days of Torture
by PrettyKitty688
Summary: The guys,Botan,and Kayko are all at Kuwabara's house.They get bored and Kuwabara dares Yusuke and Kayko:They have to stay in a house for ten days and go through every obstical that they set.Will they be able to stand each other?YK,SLIGHT HBend of story
1. The Dare

**Ten Days of Torture**

Author's Note: The story starts out at Kuwabara's house with the guys, Botan, and Kayko. Please review!

Chapter 1: The Dare

It was a late afternoon, when Kuwabara, Kayko, and Yusuke were walking home from school. Kuwabara had invited them to come over to his house after school. He also invited Kurama, Botan, and Hiei, who Kurama forced to come along, but they were waiting for the three at Kuwabara's house. They walked along the side of the rode until they reached Kuwabara's house. In front of it, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei, stood there waiting.

Kuwabara opened the front door and invited them inside and up to his room. They all just sat there very boredly.

"Why did I let you talk me into this, Kurama?" Hiei said with a frown on his face.

Kurama ignored Hiei and looked around. He finally said, "Kuwabara, what exactally did you want us to do here?"

Kuwabara answered, "I just wanted some friends over, that's all."

"Well, can't we do something?" Botan interupted.

Kuwabara glanced at Botan, then at Yusuke and Kayko- who were sitting on Kuwabara's bed- and then out of his window, looking at the house next door to him.

"Now that you mention it, I have this one idea, but it will only work if Urameshi and Kayko agree to it," Kuwabara said grinning. "You see, I am house sitting my next door neighbors house, and it will be free for two weeks. I dare Urameshi to stay with Kayko in that house for ten days! If you agree, Urameshi, then I will call yours and Kayko's moms and tell them that you are going on a camping trip with me! Oh nevermind, Urameshi is probably to afraid to do it anyway!"

Yusuke stood up, "You wish Kuwabara! I'll do it! My mom won't care anyway! Just call Kayko's mom and tell her!"

Kayko also stood up, "Hey, don't I have a say in this?"

"Oh, come on Kayko!" Yusuke begged.

"Fine!" Kayko agreed.

Kuwabara called her mom and talked to her. She didn't sound so sure about it at first, but she finally agreed.

"It's settled then!" Kuwabara announced. "Kayko, Yusuke, you two go home and start packing. Meet me back here in half an hour!"

Yusuke and Kayko left to go pack.

Botan asked, "What is this all about? Why are you daring them?"

"Just for fun!" Kuwabara answered. "They will have a kitchen, a bed, a couch, and all of the food they will need. The cool thing is, we will be able to watch their every move from my television!"

"Oh," Botan replied.

About 25 minutes later, Yusuke and Kayko arrived with all of their stuff. The gang walked to the house next door to Kuwabara's, and then went inside of it.

"This will be your home for the next several days!" Kuwabara yelled. "As you can see, there is a bed, a couch, a kitchen, and all of the food you will need!"

"Okay, whatever. Lets just get this thing over with!" Yusuke said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Kayko took a seat next to Yusuke, "This is going to be _some _adventure."

Kurama looked at his watch. It was exactally 12:00 noon. "Your ten days starts now!"

Botan pulled out her oar, and flew back to Kuwabara's house, with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara right behind her. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We watch," Kuwabara said grinning.

They all walked back into Kuwabara's room, and just sat there with the t.v. on. In the screen, you could see Kayko and Yusuke sitting on the couch together, not looking at one another.

"This is so boring," Hiei commented.

"Oh, it is right now! Wait until what I have planned next," Kuwabara answered making a sly face.

There ya go! Sorry it is so short, but it's my first fanfic. Please review! BlazingBotan


	2. The First Day

Author's Note: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. So, standard disclaimers apply, so DO NOT sue me!!!  
  
And the next two chapters will be up shortly. It's just been really hectic for me lately. Sorry for my late update!  
  
I want to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing! Thanks a lot! Please keep it up! I love you guys!   
  
midnight pysch- Thanks! I will try my best!  
  
Kikyo must die- I will go as fast as I can!  
  
Cherry-Lipz09- Well, I will try! I'm not very good at that type of stuff. But if you have any suggestions please help!  
  
what a scene- Thanks! It's kind of hard thinking of things for them to do though, so if it isn't very good later on please don't kill me!  
  
tidus-lovur-I have two more chapters after this written, but I haven't posted them yet. Thanks a lot!   
  
Darling Chii- I really hope you like them. But some of them may be kind of stupid. Tell me if you think of an obstacle so I can try to work it in!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The First Day  
  
Kayko was sitting on the couch next to a bored out of his mind Yusuke. He was staring at the television. All of a sudden, an idea popped into his head- which rarely happens. He flicked on the t.v.  
  
"Ah, nothing better than some good old fashion t.v.," Yusuke said, lifting his feet onto the coffee table.  
  
"Yusuke, you lazy bum!" Kayko screamed at him.  
  
Meanwhile, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan were watching Yusuke and Kayko's every move.  
  
"What does he think he's doing?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Uh, watching t.v. Duh Kuwabara!" Botan replied.  
  
"But he isn't supposed to be watching t.v. He is supposed to be just talking with Kayko or something like tha!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it you idiot?" Hiei said, his arms crossed.  
  
Kuwabara's sly face came back to him. "Kurama, we have a little something we need to do."  
  
Kurama finally joined in the conversation, "What is that Kuwabara?"  
  
"We need to go cut the television cord in the house that Urameshi is in," Kuwabara replied.  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that?" Botan jumped in.  
  
"Follow me," Kuwbara ordered.  
  
The four of them walked out the front door and headed towards Kuwabara's neighbor's house.  
  
Yusuke sat there laughing his head off at the television screen. Kayko was trying to cook something for lunch.  
  
"Yusuke! Come help me make lunch! I'm not going to do everything for you just so ya know!" Kayko screamed.  
  
"Oh come on Kayko, can't you see I am busy here?"  
  
"Yeah. I can see you are busy sitting on your butt!" Kayko threw the cooking pan that was on the kitchen counter next to her. It hit Yusuke right in the head.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?"  
  
"Because you are an idiot!"  
  
Kuwabara and Kurama snuck through the front door very quietly. Hiei and Botan were going through the window.  
  
"I can't believe that carrot top idiot made me do this!" Hiei mumbled to himself.  
  
"Hiei, I heard that!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
Botan started unlatching the latches on the window while floating on her oar. All of a sudden a cooking pan came flying through the window, shattered it, and hit her in the head. "Ow!"  
  
"Shut up Botan! They will know that we are here thanks to you loud mouth!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Botan and Hiei climbed through the window and hid behind the big screen television where Kurama and Kuwabara were. They were lucky Yusuke didn't see them because he was too busy arguing with Kayko.  
  
"We are just trying to cut this cord, but we can't cut it," Kurama explained.  
  
"You bakas!" Hiei said. He unsheeted his sword and cut the television cord.  
  
Yusuke noticed that the t.v. went off. "Hey! What happened?"  
  
"Uh oh! Let's get out of here!" Botan yelled to the three so that Yusuke and Kayko couldn't hear.  
  
"Yeah! What she said!" Kuwabara agreed.  
  
Yusuke used the remote to try and turn it back on. Kayko walked over to help Yusuke. "You idiot! Just go over to the t.v. itself to find out what's wrong!"  
  
"Good idea!" Yusuke said, getting up to go to the t.v. Kayko followed him.  
  
"May day!" Kuwabara said.   
  
Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan, snuck away from the television and out the door unnoticed.  
  
"That was close!" Botan exlclaimed.  
  
"Yes. And don't ever make me do that again!" Hiei argued.  
  
The four of them shut up and went back into Kuwabara's house.  
  
"Oh man! Yusuke said. "Now I can't watch t.v.!"  
  
"Good!" Kayko said.  
  
The hours passed slowly until it was 7:00. Kayko and Yusuke had already had dinner made by Kayko.  
  
"Thanks for the dinner Shizuru!" Botan complimented on the dinner that Shizuru had made for her younger bro and the three guests.  
  
"It was good sis!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Thank you very much," was Kurama's thankyou.  
  
"Hn. Baka nigen food." Hiei said under his breath.  
  
Once Shizuru left the room, Kuwabara flipped on the television, "Let's see what are friends are up to."  
  
"It's already 9:00!" Kayko said. "We had better go to sleep."  
  
"I totally agree," Yusuke said plopping down on the bed.  
  
"No! Yusuke, you get your lazy butt of of this bed and onto the couch! I made dinner and did all of the work, so you don't get to sleep on the bed! OUT!!!" Kayko got her hand ready to slap.  
  
"Why don't you sleep on the couch Kayko!"  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!" Kayko's hand came flying hard on Yusuke's face, "I SAID OUT!!!"  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Yusuke whined going to the couch with his hand over his face.   
  
Kayko fell asleep in the bed, while Yusuke fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Kuwabara had set out three air matresses on the ground in his big living room. Kurama was on one, Hiei on another, and Kuwabara on the third one. Botan was on the couch.  
  
"Kurama, why did you make me stay the night here!" Hiei groaned.  
  
"Because we are all in this joke together, that's why," Kurama explained.  
  
"That was pretty funny when Kayko slapped Yusuke wasn't it?" Botan tried to liven up the conversation.  
  
"Yeah that was!" Kuwabara laughed his head off so many times. Who knows how many heads he went through.  
  
A couple minutes later, Shizuru walked out, "Kazuma, I didn't know you had this many friends sleeping over. JUST GO TO SLEEP!"  
  
"Whatever!" Kuwabara responded.   
  
It only took about ten minutes for everyone to fall asleep. 


	3. The Second Day

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been really busy lately. Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions! I will try to work them into the story in later chapters!  
  
Darling Chii- I think that was my favorite part as well. Thanks for thinking for the ideas!  
  
what a scene- Wow! Thank you oh so much! I love more ideas! That is a great one and I will use it in one of the later chapters! And I will be sure to give you credit for it!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Second Day  
  
   Botan was the first to wake up the next day.  She yawned and then jumped off of the couch.  
  
   "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS!!!" she screamed.  
  
  Kuwabara slept through her scream but Hiei and Kurama did not.  
  
   "What are you waking us up for you lound mouth idiot?" Hiei asked in a stern voice.  
  
   Kurama yawned, "We should wake Kuwabara up."  
  
   "We should start spying on Yusuke and Kayko, so we need to get up!  Kurama would you wake Kuwabara up please?" Botan asked in a polite voice.  
  
   "No problem," Kurama replied.  
  
   "You still didn't have to wake me up!" Hiei grumbled.  
  
   "Well I did!" Botan giggled.  
  
   Kuwabara finally woke up, "So who's up for some breakfast?"  
  
    "That would be lovely!" Botan said cheerily.  
  
    "Yes please," Kurama answered.  
  
   "Hn."  
  
   "I'll take that as a yes!" Kuwabara dicided.  
  
   Kuwabara had Shizuru make them all eggs and toast, while they watched Yusuke and Kayko.  
  
  Yusuke yawned, "Kayko, how about you get up and make us some breakfast!"  
  
   Kayko answered, "I got a better idea.  How about YOU get up and make us some breakfast!"  
  
   "Nah, I think I'll pass."  
  
   "Ohhhh," Kayko got up and made Yusuke and herself breakfast.  Yusuke is SUCH a jerk! she thought.  
  
   Yusuke just sat on the couch until his breakfast was served to  him.  "Here you go Yusuke!" Kayko said rudely.  
  
   "Thanks!"  
  
   "So what do you guys want to do to them today?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
   "Im not sure," Botan answered.  
  
   "Hn."  
  
   "We already cut off the electricity, so what else could we do?" Kurama asked.  
  
   "Well, Kayko seems pretty mad at Yusuke.  Maybe Yusuke needs to do something for Kayko to make her forgive him..." Botan suggested.  
  
   "I get what you are saying," Kuwabara agreed.  
  
   Hiei asked  Kurama, "Kurama, what do these two idiots mean?"  
  
   "They just have a plan," Kurama replied.  
  
   Kuwabara finished what he was saying, "Kurama, do you think you can get me a bundle of roses?"  
  
   "No problem, " Kurama answered, growing a bundle of roses with his powers.  "Here they are!"  
  
   Kuwabara took them from him and said, "Hiei can you get me an angry dog?"  
  
   "Hn," Hiei answered with a grin on his face running off at the speed of light.  
  
   "And Botan," Kuwabara continued, "Will you get me to oars?"  
  
   "Okay!" she replied summoning two oars.  "Bingo!"  
  
   Hiei returned with the dog in a box, "Here you go."  
  
   Kuwabara took everything and then explained his plan with the other three hudled around him.   
  
   When he finished explaining the plan, the four set out to accomplish it.  Once again, Kurama and Kuwabara went through the door, while Botan and Hiei got stuck going through the shattered window.  
  
   Kurama and Kuwabara snuck into the house and layed the bundle of roses on the couch where Yusuke would find them once he was done doing the dishes with Kayko who made him do it.  Kuwabara kept guard while Kurama put itching powder on the flowers.  
  
   Botan and Hiei were trying to figure out how to get through a shattered window.  
  
   "Botan, all we have to do is take off the window," Hiei ordered.  
  
   "And how exactally are we going to do that?" Botan asked.  
  
   "Like this you baka," Hiei said unsheeting his katana and using it to take off the hinges of the window making it fall into Botan's hands.  
  
   "What do I do with this?" Botan asked.  "It is hard enough floating on an oar with you, two other oars, and a mad dog on it!   I'm just lucky that you're the light."  
  
   "That is why I am stuck with you, you moron!"  
  
   "Hey!"  
  
   "Lets just finish this," Hiei said.  
  
   Hiei climbed through the window first, with Botan right behind him.  Hiei set the dog in the middle of the room, while Botan made a distraction by throwing a ball in the kitchen, breaking a dish, so that they had to clean it up.  
  
   "Ooops, I didn't mean to do that!" Botan whispered to Hiei.  
  
   "Hn.  Like I said... baka."  
  
   Botan set the oars agains the unplugged television so that Yusuke and Kayko would be able to find them.  
  
   "I hope this works," Botan said.  
  
   "Lets just get out of here," Hiei replied.    
  
   The two of them quickly scrambled out the window and hopped back onto Botan's oar.   They flew down to Kurama and Kuwabara.   
  
   "So how did it go?" Kurama asked Botan and Hiei.  
  
   "Great!" Botan said while Hiei was saying "Horrible!"  
  
   "How did it go for you?" Botan asked Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
   "Fine," they said in unsion.  
  
   "Lets get back and watch the magic happen!" Kuwabara suggested.  
  
   Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan all walked back to his house and watched their plan unfold.  
  
   Once Yusuke finished doing the dishes he saw the box with the dog in it and opened it.  
  
   "AAAHHH!!  Kayko, help!  Mad dog on the loose!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
   The dog chased Yusuke and Kayko around the house with them screaming their heads offf (Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan laughing their heads off.)    
  
   "Did you have to open it Yusuke?" Kayko asked.  
  
    "I didn't know!"  
  
   It took them about ten minutes to get the dog out of the window.  Then Yusuke went and sat on the couch.  He noticed the flowers.  Maybe Kayko will forgive me if I give her these.  
  
   He gave the flowers to Kayko, "Here!"  
  
   "Thank you Yusuke!" she sniffed the flowers and then started itching all over.  
  
    "YUSUKE THERE'S ITCHING POWDER ALL OVER THE FLOWERS AND NOW IT IS ON ME!!!" Kayko screamed.  
  
   "Ooops!"  
  
   Kayko found one of the oars and started smacking Yusuke on the head with it.  But it wasn't too long until Yusuke found the other one which caused an oar fight.  
  
    The hours passed until it was sleeping time again.   Yusuke and Kayko slept in the same spots as the night before.  
  
   Botan, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara did too.  Botan on the couch and the others on matresses.  
  
   "We did even better today then we did yesterday!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
   "Yeah," the other three agreed.  
  
   "Good night," they all said and then fell asleep. 


	4. The Third Day

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter may be hard to put up though, so it might take me a while.  
  
Reviews:  
  
YukinaCrystal- Thanks, I will try!  
  
Darling Chii- K, I will if I have enough time!  
  
midnight pysch- I will A.S.A.P.! I like that part!  
  
what a scene- Thanks! Going as fast as I can!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Third Day  
  
Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan were watching the television screen to see what Kayko and Yusuke were up to now.  
  
Kuwabara complained, "Oh come on! This is WAY too boring! They are still asleep!"  
  
"Actually no they aren't!" Botan argued, because she noticed they were waking up.  
  
Yusuke awoke on the couch. He wondered if Kayko was awake, so he walked into her room. Like always, Yusuke always does things at bad times. It just so happens that Kayko happened to be changing at the time that he walked in.   
  
Kayko noticed Yusuke, quickly got dressed, and then slapped him like she had never done before, "YUSUKE YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
Yusuke scrambled away so that he wouldn't get slapped any more. Kayko is SO gonna kill me!  
  
Yusuke sat back down on the couch. He checked his watch. It was already 11:30. Kayko had already had breakfast while he was asleep, so I guess he was gonna have to miss it.   
  
Two minutes later, Kayko came out of her room. "I have had enough of you Yusuke! You are acting like a total jerk! From now on, we are staying on our own sides!"  
  
What does she mean our own sides? thought Yusuke.  
  
Kayko pulled out some masking tape and divided the room, "You stay on your side, and I will stay on mine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kayko pulled out a book and started reading, since there was nothing else to do. Yusuke just went back to sleep.  
  
"Well that was something," Kurama commented.  
  
"Yes, really," Hiei agreed.  
  
"Yusuke needs to learn to mind his own business!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"Well now what are we going to do?" asked Kuwabara. "They can't do anything weird if they are on the opposite sides fo the room!"  
  
"Well they aren't paying attention to anything, so I say we have a little fun with them," Hiei suggested with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Shorty, I actually agree with you for once!" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"Hn. Lets just go."  
  
They walked over to the house that Yusuke and Kayko were at and decided that they were all going to go through the window today.  
  
Botan summoned her oar and everyone piled on the oar.  
  
"You guys are heavy! You better not break my oar!" Botan exclaimed. "It was bad enough with just Hiei!"  
  
"Hiei, I actually feel bad for you. You are stuck with Botan all the time and you have to sit on her oar." Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Botan yelled.  
  
Botan flew up to the window. But since she had the other three guys on her oar she couldn't float very high with all of the weight, so she had to go lower than she normally did.  
  
Once she got up there, Kuwabara was first to go through the window. Kurama was second. Hiei was last, but there was one little problem. He was too short to get up there.  
  
"Erg!" Hiei complained.  
  
Botan said, "I'm sorry Hiei, I can't go any higher. My oar is about to break!"  
  
"Okay then," Hiei said.   
  
Hiei stepped on Botan's head so that he could get up.  
  
"OUCH!" Botan screamed, jumping through the window.  
  
"Shhh!" the other three said.  
  
Kayko looked over at Yusuke. Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan hid behind a plant.  
  
"Yusuke be quiet! I'm trying to read," Kayko said, thinking that it was Yusuke who said ouch.  
  
Kayko just went back to reading her book while Yusuke just kept sleeping. Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan snuck into Kayko's room. They dug through her stuff and found a little doll.   
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Lets go," Kurama said nodding.  
  
Botan grabbed the doll and walked over to Yusuke. She put it in his arms making it look like he went through her stuff and took it himself.  
  
She giggled as she did this.  
  
"Botan, shut up! Kayko will know that we are here!" Hiei said.  
  
Kayko looked up from reading her book. Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan scramed into Kayko's room. Now Kayko was suspicious. She walked into her room looking around.  
  
Kuwabara was hiding in the bathroom, who knows why. Hiei was hiding under the bed, since he was the only one who could fit under there. Kurama hid behind the door that Kayko opened. And Botan hid in the closet behind Kayko's clothing.   
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Kayko asked.   
  
She looked in the closet, but did not think to look behind the clothing, that was a big mistake on her part, otherwise she would have found Botan.  
  
"I guess not," Kayko sighed, walking back and reading her book.  
  
Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan came out.  
  
"That was close," Botan said.  
  
"Too close," Kurama added.  
  
They snuck out of the room and creeped out of the window, unnoticed. Kayko was into her book way too much. They piled on Botan's oar and flew out, and turned on the t.v. in Kuwabara's house.  
  
Yusuke woke up and noticed the doll in his arms. "Huh?"  
  
Kayko looked at him and noticed the doll. "Yusuke what are you doing with that? Did you go through my stuff?"  
  
She crossed the line, went over and started smacking him. "That is it!"  
  
Kayko went into Yusuke's stuff and looked at his magazines. They were filled with dirty stuff. Kayko shoved the magazine in his face, "So this is what you read huh? I have had enough!"  
  
The guys were cracking up at the sight of the magazine. Botan went and smacked all of them with her oar.   
  
"Yusuke should not be looking at that and neither should you!" Botan screamed.  
  
The guys nodded in puzzlement.   
  
"Hey you guys," Kuwabara said. "Tomorrow we strike again!"  
  
Next chapter may take me a while... 


	5. The Fourth Day

Author's Note: I decided to update this last chapter before I take a break. The next chapter WILL take a while though! Sry! And I wanted to give credit to those who thought of the ideas for this chapter!  
  
Reviews:  
  
midnight pysch- Thanks! I will try my best!  
  
Darling Chii- That would have been funny!  
  
what a scene - It may take a while this time, but I will try!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Fourth Day  
  
Kayko shuffled around on her half on the room and started thinking to herself.  
  
'Weird things have been happening lately. And where the heck did Yusuke get those flowers? And those magazines for that matter!  
  
Kayko glanced over at the sleeping Yusuke who was taking a nap in the late afternoon.  
  
'He looks so cute and innocent while he's sleeping. I guess I have to forgive him.'  
  
She got up and removed the tape where she had divided the place. Suddenly, Yusuke stirred slightly and woke up.  
  
Kayko put on a gleeful face and said, "Hi Yusuke! Have a nice nap?"  
  
Yusuke looked confused, "Are you feeling okay, Kayko?"  
  
"Better than ever, Yusuke!" Kayko replied, "I decided since we still have six more days together, we should forgive each other."  
  
Kayko then embraced the now-more-confused-then-ever Yusuke in a hug.  
  
'Huh?' Yusuke wondered. 'Oh well. I don't really mind this anyway.'  
  
The four were laughing at the television. Well, except for Botan.  
  
"How sweet!" Botan commented.  
  
Kurama chuckled slightly, "Yes, I agree indeed."  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara were BOTH still laughing. Yes, Hiei was laughing. Kurama and Botan sweat-dropped and looked at each other.  
  
"Was it that funny?" Botan asked. "I mean, even Hiei's laughing. He never laughs!"  
  
"I guess we'll never know for sure," Kurama replied. "But they're acting like Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara finally stopped laughing.  
  
Kuwabara said, "They did something without our help for once. But now let's do something to them."  
  
"What are we going to do this time?" Botan asked.  
  
Out of no where a mouse ran right through where the four were sitting.  
  
Botan screamed and jumped, and being next to Kurama, she landed on him.  
  
Kuwabara squealed like a little girl, "Aaah! I hate mice!"  
  
After the mouse ran out of the room, Botan finally realized whose arms she was in and blushed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kurama!" Botan apologized, sitting back down next to Kurama.  
  
Kurama smiled, "It's alright!"  
  
"Hn. Baka onna," Hiei insulted.  
  
"Hmphf," came Botan's reply.  
  
Once Kuwabara got his cool, or should I say dorkiness, back, and idea popped into his small mind.  
  
"I've got an idea!" he yelled.  
  
"And what might that be?" Hiei asked. "To finally get a brain?"  
  
Kuwabara replied, "Well shorty, we're gonna need mice, my old Halloween costume, my sister's old Halloween costume, and a phone. Half-pint, you can get the mice, Kurama can get the phone, and Botan, you can come with me."  
  
Hiei and Kurama ran off in the directions they needed to go, while Botan and Kuwabara entered his closet. Dun dun dun!!!  
  
Curiously, Botan asked, "What do we need the Halloween costumes for?"  
  
Kuwabara pulled out a very small, gool-like, looking Halloween costume. Then he pulled out a witch costume. "For you and hamster legs of course!"  
  
Botan sweat-dropped, "Right, and uh, what are Hiei and I gonna do with them?"  
  
"Wear it, duh!" Kuwabara answered.  
  
Botan's eye was twitching as they walked back out to meet Hiei and Kurama. They found Kurama with a telephone and Hiei with a whole cage of brown mice.  
  
The four of them sat back down again as Kuwabara explained the plan. Hiei did not like it one bit. If it weren't for Kurama, Hiei wouldn't have helped.  
  
"So, are you ready?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kurama and Botan nodded, where they got a typical "hn" from Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara dialed up a number on the telephone while Hiei put on a mask and the gool costume. He looked like a real gool and really scary. Botan put on the witch one. She had to keep her hair up in the hat so that they wouldn't recognize her.  
  
Yusuke heard the phone ring and looked around for it desperately, not wanting to get on Kayko's bad side.  
  
When he finally decided that he couldn't find it, he used the speaker.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, talk already." Yusuke said.  
  
Yusuke and Kayko heard a very scary on the other end. Although he didn't realize it, the voice was Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara replied, "Yusuke Urameshi. I've heard of you. You better fear for your safety and that girl of your's, because I'm coming for you!"  
  
Kayko gasped, and even Yusuke looked worried. They then heard a high pitch cackling in the background.  
  
Botan cackled in the background, trying to make it seem even scarier.  
  
Kuwabara hung up the phone, "Part one: complete. Now let's go."  
  
Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei walked over to the house with the mice.  
  
"Okay, Kurama and I will sneak in through the door and set the mice loose. Um, Kurama, you can hold the mice," Kuwabara said, shoving the mice into Kurama's hands.  
  
"Okay," Kuwabara continued. "Botan, make sure you and Hiei make a surprise entrance through the window. And don't forget to summon your oar once you escape! You don't want to die!"  
  
And with that, the team split up.  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara walked through the door silently, and quickly set the mice free.  
  
Kuwabara had to cover his mouth so that he couldn't scream. Once the mice were free, they left the house and waited for Hiei and Botan outside.  
  
Botan and Hiei flew up to the window once AGAIN!  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. Stupid fox," Hiei said as he jumped through the window, Botan right behind and she giggled, "Poor Hiei."  
  
The mice ran all around Yusuke and Kayko, as Kayko screamed her lungs out. Yusuke stayed fairly calm until one bit him.  
  
"Ow!" Yusuke yelped. "That's it!"  
  
Yusuke ran to the sink and grabbed two pans. He handed one to Kayko and covered up a mouse with the pan. Kayko did the same with hers.  
  
They ran back and forth to the kitchen, covering up mice with whatever they could find.  
  
Suddenly, they heard laughter and cackling. They turned around to find a witch and a gool.  
  
Kayko screamed, "Aaah! Yusuke, help!"  
  
Yusuke stood in front of Kayko, "Who are you and what do you want?" Yusuke had his hand in the famous reigun position.  
  
Botan cackled again, "We are here for you!"  
  
Hiei joined in, "Yes, detective, we are here for you."  
  
Yusuke got ready to fire.  
  
"Um Hiei?" Botan whispered.  
  
"Yes baka ferry onna?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I think we better leave now!" Botan replied.  
  
Hiei didn't argue for once and instead said, "We'll be back!"  
  
With that, Hiei and Botan ran and jumped out of the window. Botan quickly summoned her oar and the two jumped on it.  
  
Hiei and Botan met up with the other two and they ran inside.  
  
Yusuke and Kayko sat back down on the couch.  
  
"That was weird" Kayko said.  
  
"Too weird," Yusuke agreed. "Now we just have to figure out what to do with all these mice..." 


End file.
